Driscoll Berci
| image = | race = Quincy | age = | gender = Male | birthday = | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Stern Riter "O" | team = Stern Ritter | base of operations = Vandenreich HQ | relatives = | education = | signature skill = Spirit Weapon | manga debut = Chapter 494 | anime debut = N/A | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = }} is a Quincy and a member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "O".Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 12 Appearance Driscoll is a towering individual, standing at almost twice the height of the average Shinigami, with dark hair that extends downwards to form a chinstrap beard. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a calf-length trench coat, which is tied at the waist by a black belt that features a length of chain on either side attached to a single ring at the back. Beneath this, he wears a white cravat and pants, as well as black shoes.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 11-13 Personality Whilst incredibly bloodthirsty, Driscoll has a certain sense of pride regarding battle, declaring that he found it painful to kill someone who he considered as weak.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 11 However, this has little effect on how he actually fights, with him always mercilessly attacking his opponents using brutal force and demonstrating no remorse for them even in their death.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 17 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War Driscoll is among the several Quincies who attack the Seireitei when declaring war on Soul Society. He fights against First Division lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe, stealing the latter's Bankai and killing him.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, page 16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 485, page 7 Later, he joins his fellow Stern Ritter during their invasion of Soul Society. He fights against Shūhei Hisagi and while fighting, comments on how painful it is to clash with someone so weak. Driscoll asks Hisagi if he's afraid of his power and explains more about himself, such as his epithet bestowed by the Vandenreich Leader and how he becomes stronger when killing his opponents. As he attacks Hisagi, his technique is deflected by Yamamoto. Driscoll recognizes him as the Captain-Commander and laughs in excitement. He states proudly that he shall kill Yamamoto using the Bankai of his own subordinate.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 11-17 Equipment Medallion: Driscoll possesses a round, unnamed device that is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Vandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device is capable of stealing a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as evidenced when Driscoll used it to take that of Chōjirō Sasakibe. The medallion's owner can then use the stolen Bankai's power at will. Powers & Abilities The Overkill: Driscoll possesses the ability to greatly increase his own power through simply killing his opponents. By his own claim, he will continue to grow stronger the more that he kills regardless of what form the life actually takes, be it enemy, ally or even beast. Spirit Weapon Reishi Tekkō: Using his abilities as a Quincy, Driscoll is capable of concentrating both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of a pair of tekkō-like bands worn on his hands, which encircle his knuckles and feature the Vandenreich insignia at either end.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 13-14 * : By collecting reishi between both of his weapons, Driscoll is capable of forming the spiritual arrows that are typical of other Quincy bows. However, his are unusual in that they are several times longer than the average person and possess a cross at the end of their narrow shaft. Due to their size and the way they are formed, he fires them individually by throwing the arrow in a manner akin to a javelin, using such force that they can not only pierce the body of a lieutenant-class Shinigami with ease, but propel an impaled victim a considerable distance away as well. Quotes * (To Shūhei Hisagi) "Guhaahh. So painful!! Painful, painful, painful, painful, painful, painful, painful, painful!! It's painful to fight someone so weak, lieutenant!!" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Vandenreich Category:Stern Ritter